U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,694 B2 to Allen et al. has disclosed a conventional slide assembly used with a servo chassis and is herein incorporated by reference. The conventional slide assembly is installed to a rack which has two posts on each of two sides thereof. There is a pre-set distance between the two posts which is set according to the depth of the rack, and the slide assembly is installed between the two posts and comprises an outer rail, a middle rail, an inner rail, a front bracket and a rear bracket. The outer rail has a front end and a rear end. The middle rail is slidably connected to the outer rail, and the inner rail is slidably connected to the middle rail. The front bracket is fixed to the front end of the outer rail, and the rear bracket is fixed to the rear end of the outer rail. The slide assembly is connected to the two posts by the front and rear brackets.
However, the modern servos are developed toward a high density mode which means that more parts are required to be installed in a limited space. Therefore, the arrangement of the operation space of the rails becomes a concern, and the related parts of the slide assembly need to be adjusted so as to meet the requirement of installation of the modern servos to the rack.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustable bracket assembly for a slide assembly.